The best year ever
by BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat
Summary: summary inside


The Best Year Ever.

This is my story 'The Best Year Ever' here is the desecription.

It's Light, Near, Beyond, Mello,Matt, and Alternate's seinor year and there's a new student comeing to school. His name is Lawliet and he winds up in Light's class. Light being a semi-popular person with everyone, he's a nice guy and like all nice guys has an enimy to put up with. His name is Evan Steens captin of the basket ball team. What if Evan starts picking on Lawliet? What if Beyond's sisters' Near's sister and Matt's sister all start there freshman year at there school? What if they all join a club together? What if you read this?

yup that's the descripsion and to clearify some things 1. yes Alternate is alive in this story and is the same age as everyone else too. 2. yes Matt has a sister. Near has a sister and Beyond has twin sisters. 3. there names are Beloved and Bliss (bliss is based on a charecter my freind wanted to be) Number, and Matt's sister is Melody. and 4...well there really isn't a 4th i just like even numbers lol. there's yoai / language / and maby violence...oh who am I kinding there's going to be violence. and misa is a teacher but isn't as gigly...well she is kinda a little bit.

I do not own anything exept Beyloved,Number, and Melody.

_Chapter 1. __Meatings and greatings._

##Lawliet##

I laid there on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I shifted my gaze to the digitale clock next to my bed it said 7:00 a.m. then I heard _beep beep beep beep. _I turned the alarm off and sighed. My brother Beyond must have already left. I swung my legs off the bed and sat up, I stood up and streached. I walked to my closet and changed into a whight shirt and blue jeans. There was no need to take a shower because I took one last night. I walked down stairs made some toast, grabed my bookbag and walked out the door. My new school was a 30 minute walk and so I would have 10 minutes free time since class started at 7:40.

~_after the 30 minute walk~_

There it was my new school the first day too. I stared at the school and started to walk towardes the jym.

~_in the jym~_

The door was open and I walked in. There was music playing and green signs up. _green? what's are school mascote a frog? _Then out of nowhere a frog mascote poped up and handed me a flyer full of stuff like basketball tryouts and stuff. I sweat droped and sighed. I looked at the list of clubs and things as I stood in line to get my sceaduale for my classes. At least 5 or 6 people were ahead of me, but i didn't care it gave me more time to read the list.

_GO FROG'S GO!_

_Hello student's me the princable and all the other staff hope to see anyone of you people join a school club!_

_*basketball __**yeah right..**_

_*band __**can't play...**_

_*acting __**nope.**_

_*super sience saterdays __**hmmm i do like sience...maby...**_

_*extream sca..._

I didn't get to finish because I heard a voice say.

"next!"

I looked up and saw a brown haired woman at a desk. I walked up to her and stood right infront of the wooden desk.

"name?" the woman asked

"L,Lawliet."

"oh... your the new kid arn'chya?" she asked as she reached into a file that was labeled L's.

"yeah that's me."

"well here you go" she said as she handed me my sceduale. "good luck kid."

I walked away while looking at my sceduale.

.._first periode.. homeroom.. room 201.. teacher...Mrs. Misa._

I sighed and walked to the right to where room 201 was located. First I looked up at the clock. I had five more minutes befor the warning bell rang. It's 7:35 _man it's early. it should be eleagle to get us up this early and force us to learn. _as I made my way to the class I thought of all the things I mite lookforward to in this new school.

~_after walking into the class with 3 more minutes till warning bell~_

I walked in and made my way to the right corner back seet where there was a window so I could space out. which i do frequently. I sat down and put my bookbag on the ground next to me. As soon as I did the warning bell rang and almost instantly a crowd of people came into the room and started talking and huging and welcomeing eachother. I rolled my eyes wondering how all these people could possibly like being hear.

I looked out the window trying to drown out the noise of these people.

~_after 10 minutes~_

_*brrriiiiiiinngggg*_

soon a blond woman came into the room and everyone took there seats and quieted down. I looked up at the teacher for a second befor my fizion was blocked by another person infront of me. He had brown hair and chesnut brown eyes and he had a 'laid back expresion' He looked at me and started to talk to me.

"hey. my names Light Yagami, your new right?"

I stared at him for a moment and I replyed.

"yeah I'm the new kid..does everyone know that?"

He chuckeled "no I just know pretty much everyone at this school. and I don't remeber seeing you around."

"boys!~" we heared a voice from the front of the room no chit chat right now. it's class time.~~ okaay?"

"yes mam." we both replyed .

_greaaat... the first person I talk to that isn't makeing fun of me..I get into trouble. oi my luck..._

sudenly I saw a peice of folded paper on my desk. _a note?_

I grabed it and unfolded it under my desk so the teacher wouldn't see it.

_hey sorry to get you into trouble. and I didn't get your name?_

I grabed a pen out of my bookbag and wrote back.

_**It's no problem. and my name is Lawliet.**_

passed the note back to him. he grabed it, unfolded it, and replyed. He tossed it back to me and I read it.

_wanna hang out at lunch? I could show you round campuse?_

I took my pen and repleyed

_**sure. soundes good.**_

I tosed him back the note and he read it. He took his pen and wrote a quick reply

_okay then see ya at lunch._

I shruged and put the note in the desk.

~_after second and thired period which were really really boring.~_

_~lunch~_

I sat there at a luch table in the cafiteria alone. wondering where Light was. Just then someone smacked me on the back of the head.

"ooww." I said under my breath while rubing my head. I looked up to see who had hit me and it was this jocky looking bozo. and soon he started to speak with that deep idiotike voice.

"yo your the fresh meat arn't you?"

I glared at him and didn't awnser. continueing my lunch.

"ohhh oh oh. seems like we got a emo in this school." he belted as he pulled me out of my seat. So I was standing now.

"guys I don't want any trouble."

"oh did you here that guys? scrawny over there dosn't want any trouble!" then he pushed me

and soon all his buddy's started pushing me around. This made me snap.

I kicked one of the jock-straps buddy's and kicked him into a table. Soon another one was coming after me and I triped him. but then I suddenly felt my chest conect with the floor. I turned myself over and looked up. It was jock-strap dude. and he put his foot on my neck.

soon from the corner of my eye I saw my brother Beyond. He saw me being held down and soon started to take action.

##normale##

In a matter of seconds Beyond kicked jock-strap in the head. and knocked him to the floor. his two buddy's came from behind beyond and tryed to punch him. but beyond nelt down and picked his foot up and it conected to one of the guyses face while Lawliet punch the other one.

but again without noticing Beyond and Lawliet were both pined to the grownd by a foot on there neck.

"w-well" Lawliet managed to say, "at least were gonna die as good brothers"

"yea" Beyond chocked "some brother.."

then sudenly the two of them were able to breath again and they saw a serten brunette nock all three jockys to the ground.

"why the hell are you three messing with my freinds!" Light said cooly

the jockys stood up and just looked at Light helping Beyond and Lawliet up.

"why dose it matter to you bitch." jock-strap asked while glaring.

"you know Evan..I feel sorry for you."

"you don't know me" Evan said idioticly

"oh but I do all to well." Light remarked slyly. "your the man. Capten of the basketball team, dates the pretty girls, High school is your kingdom. but people." Light said looking around the room. "Evan is a bully. why? it be way to easy to say that Evan preys on the weak simply because he's a dick...No..no Evan is much more complex then that. see according to leading psychiatrists Evan is a bully for one of three reasons.." Light lifted his hand and held up a one.

"one...underneath all that male bravado there's an insecure little girl just banging on the closet door just trying to get out." Light then held up a two. "two ...Like a caveman..Evan's bran is...wel undeveloped, therefor Evan is unable to use self control so he actes out agressivly.." then finnaly Light held up a three. and he smirked so wide it was scary. "or three Evan has a small wiener.."

just then a huge burst of laphter exploded in the lunch room. Lawliet and Beyond sat there mouths open and just stared at Light. soon Beyond was called from across the room by one of his sisters.

so it was just Lawliet gawking at him. Light walked away and motioned Lawliet to fallow him.

~_after about a ten minute walk to a dusty hallway~_

Light burst into laphter unable to hold it any longer.

##Lawliet##

".hell. did you just do?" I asked still in shock.

"I told him off for you." Light replyed and smiled.

"why would you do that ? I am not worth it..."

Light sighed and shook his head.

"it's fine trust me." Light streched grabed my hand and we walked to are next class. me draging behind him.


End file.
